Gryffindor Blood and Slytherin Scarves
by Broken-Zodiac
Summary: He was still a fair distance away before he saw something that he really didn't want to have seen on this boy. A lightening bolt scar engraved on his forehead. This could literally only mean one thing. Draco had come across a half-dead Harry Potter lying in the corridor. Drarry. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated T mainly for one swear word and the end. One-shot. Please R&R.


**A/N: I've never written for the Harry Potter fandom before even though it's like my favourite fandom of all time! Also I've never been as nervous about uploading a story as I have this one.. I hope you enjoy. It's dedicated to joeymental626 who asked me to write this in the middle of Biology.**

**A/N: I updated not with a new chapter but because I wanted to change a few words and sort out the grammar mistakes. I don't think I've missed anyway, so sorry if anyone got an alert.**

* * *

A figure lay lifeless and limp at the bottom of an enchanted staircase. The figure, at the moment, was unrecognisable the only thing that stood out to Draco was the mop of messy, jet black hair that the body sported. On closer inspection the next distinguishable feature was the Gryffindor tie from the persons neck As he travelled even closer he could now see that the figure was of the male gender and still alive judging from the steady rise and fall of the boys chest. He was still a fair distance away before he saw something that he really didn't want to have seen on this boy. A lightening bolt scar engraved on his forehead. This could literally only mean one thing. Draco had come across a half-dead Harry Potter lying in the corridor.

He peered up at the staircase that stopped at this floor and noticed part of the rug was bunched up in a corner. Possibly Potter had tripped? He certainly was clumsy enough too, hadn't he in merely his first year almost swallowed the snitch during a Quidditch match? He chuckled at the memory, it certainly had been a sight to see.

The now named figure groaned slightly and turned his head to the side revealing a nasty gash to his neck. It was bleeding heavily and had already made a noticeable puddle on the floor.

"Um, Potter?" He said in a voice so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. He didn't really want Potter waking up while he was around because then he'd be forced to take him to the Hospital Wing and probably have to wait there too so he could tell Madam Pomfrey everything that he knew. Although now he came to think about it, that wasn't really great deal. He'd found Potter at the bottom of the stairs unconscious, he thought he'd tripped and fell, and he saw a gash in his neck. Simple right? Maybe he should take him...

No! What was he thinking? That would make it seem like he cared, which of course he certainly didn't. That wouldn't stop Potter thinking so though. Imagine if Potter woke up and the first thing he saw was him, what signal would that give out? Most probably, the completely wrong one. Even so, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he should take him anyway. He was losing a lot of blood out of his neck at a rather alarming rate. He'd noticed this when he'd looked back over at Potter and realised that the pool of blood had increased.

"Potter." He said again, a little louder this time but still not loud enough to be heard from the distance he was from him. He looked around cautiously then made his way over to the unconscious boy quickly, being sure nobody else was around. Lucky for him the students were in lessons, leaving the corridors barren. Another quick check of his surroundings made him feel comfortable enough to kneel down next to Potter on the floor.

"Hey. Potter." He said once more, shaking him as well this time. He didn't stir though, only groaned as his head was shaken back and forth with the movement, "Oh, sorry." Apologised, Draco quickly. He was immediately grateful that Potter was unconscious and unable to hear him and that also nobody was around. He'd just apologised to _Potter. _Potter of all people. He sighed gently and looked down at him, his bright green eyes were concealed beneath his shut lids but maybe if they hadn't have been Draco might have found a little harder not to keep looking at them today.

* * *

He'd been sat with Potter a while now, looking him over now he had the chance to. There were things he'd never noticed before. Take Potter's messy hair for example, really it was quite cute. And his green eyes? Well he could only imagine the emerald shade that they were right now and he _was_ imagining them. For once Draco wasn't trying to push these unwanted thoughts out of his mind, instead he let them flood his entire brain and being.

"Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?" He asked the limp body of Potter as he absentmindedly unraveled his Slytherin scarf and pressed it against Harry's neck wound to stop the bleeding. A distant bang of doors opening rattled through the halls and Draco was semi brought back to his senses. Enough at least to make a quick look around again to check that nobody was sneaking around.

"Yeah, I thought as much. But I'm going to, because well, I don't really want to see you hurt. Good job you'll never know though. I'm not going to stick around Potter, I'll take you and leave." Draco said determinedly. He slid his arms underneath Harry's body and lifted him up bridal style, it was slightly surprised at just how light Potter was. Sure he was small and spindly but he didn't expect him to be quite so light.

* * *

Draco stumbled into the Hospital Wing noisily, almost falling through the door as he entered. He hurried over to a bed and placed Potter onto it carefully.

_"It's surprising how even a light person can become heavy when you've been carrying them for a quarter of an hour..." _Draco thought to himself, shaking his arms as he spoke after carrying Potter up numerous amounts of staircases and down long winding corridors. He'd made sure not to trip on the rug, he did not want to meet the same fate as Potter. He was a bit worried that he hadn't stirred or even made a sound during the whole journey, though Draco had made sure to keep the scarf pressed to the wound and the blood was ceasing slowly. Still, it would have been more relieving if he'd woken up. Actually no. If Potter had woken up in Draco's arms imagine the commotion? Potter would never know who had brought him here.

"Malfoy?" Came a quiet and confuses voice from the hospital bed.

_"Shit." _Thought Draco, dread filling his whole being. He'd been stood over Potter, waiting for Madam Pomfrey before he could make his escape.

"D-Did you bring me here?" He asked weakly, his eyes opening slowly, blinking in the bright light.

"Um. Maybe. Why should it matter to you, Potter?" Draco replied bitterly, his eyes widened as he remembered the scarf he had pressed against Potter's neck to stop the flow. It was now bloodstained and sweaty. Harry also noticed it as he raised an arm to his neck as he relived the moment when he'd cut it. Instead of his hand reaching a large hole in his neck he felt something soft and fluffy. He pulled it away, it was green!

"This is your scarf..." Stated Harry, ignoring Malfoy's question. Malfoy merely nodded, his eyes locked on Harry's. He'd imagined what they looked like this close and now he could see. He had deep emerald irises that drew Malfoy in like a bee to a flower.

"Uh-huh." Replied Malfoy distractedly, looking deeper and deeper into Harry's eyes.

"Malfoy, what are yo-"

"Ahh, Mr Potter! You've had a nasty fall I heard!" Trilled Madam Pomfrey busily, stopping Harry from going any further. Malfoy seemed to have snapped out of his daze now and was trying to back off out the hospital wing.

"Mr, Malfoy, where do you think you are going?" Asked Madam Pomfrey sternly, turning around just as Malfoy had his hand round the door knob."

_"So close..." _He thought angrily, glaring in her direction.

Potter laughed. Hang on. Potter _laughed_. That was different. Normally he would have given him a dirty look for being so rude to a member of staff. Maybe he had concussion? He looked back at Potter quickly, he was now giving him a vaguely sympathetic smile.

_"This is strange."_

* * *

There was an unusual sight in the Hospital Wing that afternoon. After hours of silence, Harry had begun to talk to Malfoy. He was spouting off rubbish and Malfoy, surprisingly, actually listened. He replied to Harry where possible, nodding in approval and making shocked noises in the appropriate places. Their conversation only stopped when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in at various moments, topping Harry up on his healing potion and to re-dress the wound. During these moments they would go back to their awkward moments as Malfoy looked down at his feet shuffling them lightly. Only when Madam Pomfrey had completely left the room would the two begin speaking again.

Around the fourth or fifth time that Madam Pomfrey had given Harry his potion he'd begun to lose touch with his senses. If Malfoy hadn't have known better he would have said he was drunk, his speech was slurred and he was complaining of blurriness. Draco had to remind him at this point that the blurriness was because of the lack of glasses Potter was wearing at this point. They'd cracked as Potter had fallen but Draco had no doubt that Granger would be able to fix them. She seemed to be able to fix everything else. Harry had also slipped into a state of truth telling, he was blurting out every secret he'd ever had. It wasn't big secrets, only little ones. Involving cake landing on a certain persons head, and a snake being set free at the zoo.

"You wanna hear a secret, Draco?" Giggled Potter loudly.

"Well you've told me the rest, so why not." Replied Draco, shrugging his shoulder carelessly.

"I fancy you!" Cried out Potter with a grin. Draco's face, however, dropped. He fancied him? He. Fancied. Him. That was a little difficult to get his head around at least. Malfoy thought back to the moment while he had been leaned over Potter when he was laid in the hospital bed. When he's opened his eyes for the first time since the fall. How green those eyes were. How _beautifully _green they had been. How deep. How they'd drawn him in. Could it be? Could it be Draco fancied him too? He thought back again to Potter's messy hair. He'd thought it was cute hadn't he?

"I... I _think _I fancy you too." He replied cautiously still mulling the thought over in his mind.

* * *

Harry threw a note at the back of Draco's head. It had been 4 days since Potter's trip to the hospital wing and now they were having Potions with the Slytherins. Potions. Not exactly Harry's favourite subject, but he had to admit, it had been made better now he could stare longingly at the back of Draco's head.

_Meet me at 3:30 p.m in the owlery, love Harry.  
_

Draco pretended to drop his quill on the floor behind him and as he bent down to pick it up he discretely nodded in Harry's direction.

* * *

Harry made his way towards the owlery quickly as he checked his watch. _3:25. _If he wasn't careful he was going to be late for the time that he'd set. When he arrived he found Draco already there, bending over and leaning on the edge of the wall as he looked out over the Hogwarts grounds.

"You took your time." Stated Draco plainly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm just fashionably late." Smirked Harry as he approached the back of Draco. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the waist of the boy he loved, Draco leaned into him appreciatively.

"It's a good job I love you enough to wait, Potter."

"Oh so you've decided you_ do_ love me now!" Grinned Harry mischievously.

"Yes, I do..." Drawled Draco with a gentle smile. "I love you _very _much." He continued, a smile still plastered across his face. Harry smiled also as he rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, gently kissing his neck in the process. Draco let a small moan of appreciation.

"Potter..." He moaned gently turning around so him and Harry were nose to nose. Harry took this as an open window to kiss Draco gently on the nose. Draco responded by moving himself forward and kissing him gently on the lips. It was now Harry's turn to moan out of happiness.

"Malfoy..." He groaned softly as Draco drew breath. Draco now had him up against the wall, the full force of his kiss had pushed them both backwards.

Light footsteps were heard coming up the owlery staircase and Harry pushed him and Draco apart.

"Someone's coming!"

"Way to state the obvious, Potter." Grumbled Draco in annoyance of this simple and rather obvious fact having broken his precious and scarce time with Harry. A first year appeared in a long black cloak, he eyed the two boys suspiciously but Draco and Harry had adopted the "just having a general chat" pose. This seemed to fool the dubious first year enough to allow them to make a quick getaway down the staircase.

"Meet me again here on Wednesday!" Shouted Malfoy loudly as they reached the bottom.

"Okay!" Agreed Harry as he parted in the opposite direction.

"What did Malfoy want?" Asked Hermione suspiciously, "You were up there an awful long time."

"Oh... he was giving Hedwig a hard time." Replied Harry quickly, "So I decided to sort him out."

* * *

**Harmless Drarry fluff! Dedicated to my good friend Becca who I'm pretty sure exploded half way through reading this.. Anyway, please read and review! This is the longest one shot I ever wrote not to mention my first Drarry one! So I hope you enjoyed. **

**Catch ya later!**


End file.
